


Bees in Bed: Locks (Smut Edition)

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dom Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Blake Belladonna, Vaginal Sex, Yang is useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Just a lazy Friday afternoon in team RWBY's room at Beacon. But smuttier.Takes place around Volume 5, Chapter 7. (My BMBLB fic index)(The non-explicit version ishere)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Bees in Bed: Locks (Smut Edition)

"Hey Yang, can you close your eyes for a minute? I have a surprise for you." Blake's voice drifted up from the bottom bunk.

Lying in her bed at Beacon, reading a book (another one of Blake's, one of the few that wasn't smutty at all), Yang shrugged to herself, memorized the page she was on, and closed her eyes. Just to make it clear she wasn't peeking, Yang put the book down and put both hands, metal and flesh, over her eyes.

"Is the surprise telling me where everyone else went? I don't usually get this much reading time on a Friday." Yang heard a whisper of cloth. What was she doing? Changing clothes?

"That's part of it. " Yang could hear a mischievous lilt in Blake's voice. "I got Pyrrha to take everyone out to Secret Beach. With lots of food and camping gear. They'll be back on Monday."

"Sounds like fun."

"That's why I knew it would work. And Pyrrha wanted a romantic place to have a date with Jaune. I checked with Ruby first."

"I mean, Secret Beach isn't, really. It's not like we own it or anything. " A little metallic sound, like a snap closing.

"I just... thought it would be better if I asked."

"Thanks. But, I mean, I took you there. You can share the secret with whoever you want, now." Yang paused. "So why did you send everyone away?" Yang could guess. But she wanted to hear Blake say it.

She felt Blake's weight settle onto the top bunk, right next to her. "Just... open your eyes. "

Yang put her hands down, and opened her eyes. Saw Blake kneeling on the bed next to her in - not very much at all. Just a fancy purple matched set of bra and panties, more straps than anything. She had a bright yellow bow in her hair. Yang swallowed, tried to say something, her mouth dry, her mind suddenly completely unconcerned with the concept of words at all. _Pretty_.

Blake lifted her gaze to Yang's face. Barely. Blake's face was flushed. Her arms behind her back, pushing her chest forward, she asked, "Do you like it?"

Nodding. Yes, nodding was an appropriate response. Yang managed to do that. 

"Happy late birthday, by the way. Sorry I missed it."

Had she? Yang couldn't remember that. "That's okay."

"But I wanted to do something extra special for you." Blake did her breathing trick, and brought her hands out from behind her back. Around one wrist dangled a pair of handcuffs, and she had the key in the palm of the other hand. She look right into Yang's eyes, deliberately blinked slowly. "We've got until Monday."

Barely able to hear over the pounding in her ears, Yang slowly reached over and picked up the key. Set it between the pages of Blake's book, and leaned over the side of the bed to place it on the nightstand. Shivered, breathing heavily as she sat up, taking Blake's hand. "Where do you want to start?"

Blake smiled at her. "Maybe start with the other cuff? After that - whatever you want. Get your toys out, try out your arm's vibrate setting - I've got a bag on my desk with more stuff that I bought for this. And Pyrrha bought a case of water and another of Dragoboons. They're in the closet."

"You did a lot of work for this." _For me._

"Pyrrha and Weiss helped a lot. But yes. Because you're worth it."

Yang closed her eyes, let that wash over her. Opened her eyes as ideas started to form. "What's our safeword?"

"I trust you."

She snorted. Blake, of all people, should know better. "That's a pretty bad safeword, Blake."

"Yang... please. I just want you."

Lifting Blake's hand, Yang kissed the back of it, just brushing it with her lips. "I never want to actually hurt you. Help me, okay?"

Blake sighed, cupping Yang's cheek. "All right. How about the one we used for strip poker night? Aardvark? And Bumblebee's hand signals, if we need them."

"Good enough."

"Okay." Blake lifted Yang's chin, locking eyes with her. "Now are you going to finish handcuffing me? I might find something else to do, otherwise."

Laughing, Yang grabbed the other cuff and locked it into place around Blake's other wrist.

"And here I though you were going to do something sappy like putting it on your own wrist." Blake jangled the chain. "Nope, you just want me cuffed."

" _Some_ of us are still wearing shirts."

"Why?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "For some reason, I'm convinced that anytime we get in a compromising position, Weiss is going to walk through the door. And I've been busy talking to my mouthy sub."

"Oh." Blake grinned. "You should probably do something about her."

"Oh, I'm gonna." Yang leaned forward, and Blake closed her eyes, lips parting slightly for a kiss. It was almost enough to make Yang feel bad about slipping off the bed and heading for the door.

"Hey!" Blake had felt her weight vanish from the bed, and had spun around, her eyes blazing.

Yang grinned back at her. "What? I'm taking anti-Weiss steps." Grabbing the chair from Weiss' desk, she wedged it underneath the door handle.

"She's at Secret Beach, Yang."

"Some extra precautions never hurt. Besides, I wanted to see what you had in your bag of secrets."

Blake started turning bright red.

"But first-" Yang stepped back to the bed, and pulled down on Blake's handcuffs, forcing her to bend over from the top bunk. Bringing her mouth just where Yang wanted it.

Just a cute little kiss on the lips - Yang pulled back before Blake could start any tongue-based warfare. The look of frustration on her face was priceless - Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"Yang."

"Hey, you're the one that decided to sub tonight. I had my eyes closed, wrists close together, everything. You had your chance to tie me up. Now _you_ get to deal with the teasing." Yang ran her thumb down the side of Blake's face, who closed her eyes and leaned into it. "You going to lie in bed all day, or help me look through the toys?"

Apparently, the easiest way for Blake to get out of bed was for her to just roll out of it, and trust Yang to catch her. Yang tried to keep her spiking heart rate from showing. She _really_ hadn't expected Blake to do that. Having her arms full of lingerie-clad Blake wasn't exactly calming, either. Especially with her hands held in front of her, showing off her cuffs. 

"You know, they do make actual handcuffs for bondage, that won't tear up your wrists like these are going to?" Yang had one hand under Blake's knees and the other supporting her back. She purposely didn't think about what kind of carry this was. It wasn't like she was going to be carrying Blake over any thresholds like this. Just to Blake's desk.

"It's multipurpose. You can practice popping cop handcuffs, and I, um, kind of like it?"

Yang nodded. "Authenticity."

"Yeah."

"And I bet you can open these in your sleep."

"Have for years."

"Good, because I already forgot where I put the key."

"Yaaaaang."

She grinned down at Blake. "Thanks for staying in them."

"I want to be here. With you." Blake looked down. "I'd imagined a bit more sex by this point, buuuuuuut..."

Yang set her girlfriend down on the edge of her desk, and sat down in Blake's chair. "You said we had time. I'm just enjoying it. ...Plus, people keep yelling at me for being impulsive."

Blake's eyes flickered to Yang's Atlesian arm. "I'm not one of them." Her face grew darker with memories that had no place here, and Yang leaned forward to grab the bright pink paper bag off of the desk.

"So, what have you got in here?" Yang started pulling items out. "Oooohhh, not one, but two litres of lube. How did you know my brand?"

 _Wow, she got red._ "I, uh, snooped. Just for the brand and all that. I didn't look at anything else!"

"Oh good, you didn't get into my _Lumberjack Off Monthly_ collection." She set the bottles on the desk. 

Blake gave her a face that even Yang couldn't parse out. Blake probably couldn't either.

Yang laughed, holding her hands out. "I just read it for the plaids!"

Rolling her eyes, Blake sighed. "You're terrible."

"Thank you!" Yang reached into the bag again. "Ooo, hefty!" She set the steel butt plug on the desk, still in its packaging. "Are you into butt stuff?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Figured you could help me find out."

"Maybe save that for day two. Oh, what even?" Yang pulled a bright blue... object out of the bag. "No wonder you got a liter of lube. This looks-" She stopped before she could say anything too mean, seeing Blake bite her lip and let out a little breath. _Well, Blake definitely wants this. Even if it does look like an octopus exploded._ "-really aggressive." Blake's eyes darted back and forth between Yang and the dildo. "Here, hold this one for me." She tossed it at her, and Blake nearly fumbled it. But she was wearing a massive grin, holding it in both of her hands, idly running her thumb over its contours.

_Weird blue one, definitely. When Blake is coherent enough to appreciate it. ...Probably not for round one, though._

"Oh, I've been meaning to get a harness!" Yang set the bag on the desk and stood up, trying the harness around her waist. If it vaguely fit while she was wearing a skirt, it ought to be fine size-wise.

Blake cocked her head. "You mean, you don't have one?"

"Yeah, because I'm going to spend that much money on something I may never use." Yang looked up at her girlfriend. "Ummm, not that I didn't want to. But you and me, uh-"

"It's been rough. I know. It's okay."

Setting the harness on the desk, Yang sat back down, reaching back into the bag. She nodded as she pulled out a few different sized rings to go with the harness, setting them in the pile.

"I didn't know what size of dildos you had, so I just got what they said were most common."

"We can make it work." Yang pulled out a double-ended dildo. "Speaking of things I don't have..."

"It seemed cute. Working together. Teamwork, not just..." Blake dropped her eyes. "Well, you know."

Nodding, Yang dug in the bag again. She had a feeling that Weiss had supplied the lien for the shopping spree that Blake and probably Pyrrha had gone on. Probably on the condition that she didn't have to help shop. Weiss in a sex shop; the shame would probably kill her, even before she started looking around.

A blindfold. Yellow silk, with little twisting dragons in a bold scarlet. Yang held it out to Blake. "Hold onto this. Don't want to lose it in the pile."

"I _can_ just put it on." Ever hopeful.

"And miss seeing your reactions? No way." 

Blake huffed in disappointment. "Yang, you _may_ not be very good at this whole 'dom' thing."

Rooting through the bag, Yang muttered, very purposely not to herself, "I wonder if there's a flogger in here. A paddle? Crop? Anything?" There was, in fact, but she should probably save some of the goodie bag for later. Blake could only take so much one-play. Two-play? Were they already up to three-play? Besides, she was being mouthy. And Yang knew what happened to mouthy subs. "Oh well." She set the bag down, and stood up, already reaching for Blake.

Yang wasn't sure how much of it was Blake going along with her, and how much was actually being stronger than Blake, and better trained in grappling. Blake's grunts _were_ a bit theatrical, though, as Yang spun her around and bent her forward over the desk. Yang also wasn't sure how Blake's arms were behind her back now. She suspected double-jointed witchery. 

It gave her a better handhold, at least. Yang pinned Blake's wrist to the small of her back, and pressed down, forcing her flat against the desk.

Blake groaned, already wriggling her cute little booty in anticipation of her spanking. 

It wasn't having the effect Blake desperately wanted. Mainly because Yang was having to relearn how to think after having her consciousness derailed.

_Pretty._

_Bellabooty = Pretty._

_Bellabooty belongs to Blake._

_Blake = no touchy._

_Butt, Blake **said** touchy. _

_Butt. Ha._

"Yaaaaaaang, come onnnnnn." Blake was getting impatient with her squirming.

Blowing out a long breath, Yang reached out and grabbed one of Blake's buttcheeks. Blake stopped moving immediately, holding her breath. Waiting.

Yang's fingers started moving with no real input from her, kneading away, like she was just giving Blake a massage.

Blake sighed a bit - was that contentment or resignation? Yang wasn't back to her normal self after her Bellabooty-induced braincrash, and depending on which it was, there were two very different paths Yang could see. If it was contentment, then Yang could happily supply Blake with an actual massage, taking her time, driving out the tension where ever it was lurking. And if Blake happened to be handcuffed during that, it wouldn't really matter. Orrrrrrr, and, Yang admitted to herself, much more likely, Blake was getting frustrated with Yang's slow pace. Some frustration was the goal, but it was a delicate balance between filling Blake up with sexual frustration, so it could all be satisfactorily resolved, and actually annoying her.

Soft and gentle massages could wait.

She raised her left hand, and swatted at Blake's butt with her fingertips. Like she was trying to fling something off of them. Only in this case, the 'thing' was pain.

Blake laid her face down on the desk, breathing heavily, holding herself in a rigid stillness. 

Yang smiled down at the bright red marks on Blake's butt. They were fading, but not fast. Blake was holding her Aura back, keeping it from healing her. Yang really hadn't been sure what Blake was going to do. They hadn't talked about Auraplay at all. And even though she was willing to try almost anything with Blake, Auraplay could _really_ get out of hand. Some of her Signal friends had gotten into trouble for wrecking the boy's locker room - just demolished it. And of course _they'd_ said they had a fight, but Yang knew them better than that. 

Enough delays. Blake wasn't going to punish herself. ...she _was_ going to help, by not using her Aura, but-

Yang shook away the thoughts, and brought her hand up again. This time, she struck with a slightly curved hand, trying to go for volume. Despite the bow, Yang could see Blake's ears twitch. Yang kept up the aural assault, knowing that Blake was all too aware of how loud her spanking was getting. Blake had her jaw clenched shut, determined not to make a noise. Not that it would really help. Anyone in the hallway could definitely hear it. Velvet could probably hear everything from her room. Probably giving Coco the blow-by-blow. ...Literally or otherwise.

Time for a bit of variety. Yang started varying the angle of her blows: striking from directly above, skipping blows almost parallel to the desk, and the occasional solid blow at a sharp angle, driving Blake's hips against the corner of the desk. She kept a fairly constant aim point, though. Right into the meat of the Bellabooty, swapping between cheeks. Not too high, not too low, not too far to the center, not too close to the hips. Just right.

Though really, Yang knew she could go lower if she wanted to, working over the join between leg and butt. Making sure that whenever Blake took a step, she remembered Yang. Buuuuuuuuutt... honestly, Yang didn't want to stop touching Blake's ass. Her panties didn't really cover any of it, leaving Yang plenty of canvas to paint red. And they had all weekend. Plenty of time to just slather pain all over it, if she wanted. May as well start off tightly targeted, leave herself room to expand into.

It was relaxing, really, in a weird sort of way. Not like a fight, where there was so much to pay attention to. Here, Yang could just forget about situational awareness, and concentrate on making every blow perfect. Like chopping wood, but the end result was a glowing Bellabooty, not a cheery fire. Though they did have a certain resemblance. 

_Imagine the energy starting in your shoulder, whipping down your arm, concentrating it in the palm of your hand -_

Yang hastily diverted that strike into the desk, frantically pulling her Aura out of the blow. It hit with a loud slap, and Blake jerked her head off of the desk, where she had been resting it. She glanced back at Yang with a slightly startled expression.

_Oh heck, I need an explanation. A better explanation than 'I zoned out and tried to beat your ass like a combat dummy.' Think of something dom-ish to say. What would Weiss say if we were practicing Freezerburn?_

"I can't have you going to sleep on me, Blake." Yang sighed. "I _guess_ I'm going to have to put you to work."

Blake bit her lip, making little shuttering exhalations. 

_Nailed it._

Pulling the blindfold out of Blake's hand - Yang was pretty impressed she'd managed to hold onto it - Yang looped it over her girlfriend's eyes. She tied it tightly, and pulled Blake to her feet, turning her around to face her. Yang tested the blindfold in the traditional way - by miming a forked assault on Blake's eyes with her fingers. Blake didn't move.

 _Good enough!_ "I need a few minutes to get the next part ready, so you can just sit down and wait for me." Reaching around Blake, she caught her cuffed hands, and guided them to the flat of the desk behind her. "Desk is right here." Yang let her go and stepped back.

Blake shifted her weight between her feet, and carefully leaned back on her hands. Unbuttoning her blouse, Yang grinned. It was almost like Blake was reluctant to just hop onto the desk and get comfortable.

"Come on, Blake, don't you remember what Goodwitch says? 'Rest whenever you can.' I'm not going to go easy on you, so have a seat, and catch your breath." Pulling her blouse off, she pitched it in the vague direction of the hamper. They could clean up later. 

Hoisting herself awkwardly onto the desk with her hands, Blake sat down with all the care of a lucky bull in a mirror emporium. She tucked her chin and let out a little sigh as she settled down. Blake started taking slow, even breaths, trying to hold still. She was pretty good at it; probably all the sneaking around she'd done. What was it she'd said, when teaching RWBY the basics of hiding? 'Stay still, stay silent.' A lot easier said than done. Even sitting still, though, that had to smart.

Yang hooked her thumbs under her sports bra, and paused. The blinds were still open. And they were on the third floor, but Sun _had_ come in the window before. Blake hadn't said if he had gone to Secret Beach or not. Probably not, given Neptune's fear of water, and Sun's absolutely-platonic-and-Yang-definitely-hadn't-seen-fics-passed around-that-contradicted-that love of his friend. Best to not take chances. Yang locked the windows, pulled the blinds, and switched her scroll to silent. That was about all she could do to prevent interruptions.

Tossing her sports bra and skirt aside, Yang crossed over to the closet she shared with Blake. Awkwardly peeled off her stockings while digging her toys out of her underwear drawer. She didn't really have anything that could compete with Blake's new set of lingerie. With Blake waiting on her, it wasn't like she was going to waste time putting underwear on for a grand total of maybe five minutes. Yang's tall boots caught her eye, and she, reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, concluded that she _also_ didn't have the time to get herself into those. Later. Definitely later.

Yang looked between her two dildos, as she pulled her panties off. Big Dreams or Easy Sunday? ...Well, she said she wasn't going to go easy on Blake. Big Dreams it was.

She made herself walk slowly back across the room. _Don't rush. In control. Pretend you actually have a plan, instead of just making this up as you go. Just like being a Fortress Master, frantically trying to get ahead of her players again, but not giving anything away. Get in character._

Blake had pulled off more double-jointed witchery when Yang was distracted, and was sitting - if not comfortably, at least casually - with her cuffed hands in her lap, legs hanging off the edge of the desk. Smiling and waiting.

_She's so brave, and beautiful, and smart, and loving, and I love her and I'm so glad she came back, and-_

_-Save the tears for the aftercare, Yang. Be strong for Blake._

Yang grabbed the blanket off of her bed and laid it on the floor in front of the desk. Blake made a questioning face, probably feeling a breeze. "Yang?"

Reaching out, Yang squeezed Blake's thigh, just above the knee. "Almost ready. Just a little bit longer."

She grabbed the harness and rings off of the desk. And now her hands were officially too full. Yang found the ring to fit Big Dreams' purple girthy... girthiness, and tossed the other two back into the bag. Then it was just getting the ring attached, and all of these straps figured out... Neither of her dildos were designed to be worn like this, so Yang wasn't exactly going to get a ton of feedback from Big Dreams. But the point was to make Blake enjoy herself. Really, that alone would do it for Yang. 

Doing a final check of all the straps, Yang tried a few experimental thrusts. Not the most agile weapon, but if she could get her hips set right behind the point, it should work fine. 

_Okay, now the hard part. ...Hard. Yup. Me, Yang Xiao Long, confirmed to be a snickering idiot._ She took a mental deep breath, and grabbed onto Blake's wrists.

"Found something for you to work on, Blake." Yang pulled her forward, off of the desk. But before she could really rise to her feet, Yang grabbed onto her head, pushing her down and to her knees. 

Blake looked up at her, despite the blindfold. She groped about with her cuffed hands a bit, finding Yang's legs and staying there. "What is it?" She asked, and if she hadn't _bought_ the harness Yang was wearing, Yang might even have thought she was genuinely unaware. 

_Well, if Blake wanted to play the ingenue..._ "Pop quiz."

"Well, give it to me, already."

"It's an oral test."

"I'm all ears." She twitched her bow, grinned.

Yang rolled her eyes. _How was she this cute, on her knees, in her underwear, freshly spanked, her mouth an inch away from my - well, I'd say dildo, but 'cock' is pretty apt right now._ "No, Blake, not an _aural_ exam. An _oral_ exam." She leaned forward a touch and lightly bounced her bright purple cock off of Blake's cheek.

"Oh. I didn't study." Blake turned into the blow, giving Big Dreams a few exploratory kisses. "This is awfully big for a pop quiz."

"Hey, quit the chatter." Yang braced a hand at the base of her cock. "Get to work."

Blake gave her a shrug that pretty clearly said 'you're the boss', and started dutifully licking the head of Yang's cock. Yang couldn't feel it, but just looking down on Blake... She suddenly understood why boys seemed so crazy for blowjobs. Yang could practically grab onto the sensation of power, of control. ...Well, she kind of already was. Her very own 'scepter of power,' with Blake ritually lowering herself to pay homage. And _unlike_ the boys, her 'scepter of power' didn't have a two minute fuse and a ten minute recharge.

There were definite downsides - Yang wasn't quite sure when Blake had switched from kisses to slipping the tip into her mouth. And, still, the only real physical sensation was the broad base of the dildo pressed against her mons, and what vibrations traveled down from the tip to her hand. It seemed pretty secure in the harness, so Yang let go and put her hands back on the sides of Blake's head, between her sets of ears. Not trying to exert any control, just tangling her fingers in Blake's hair, eyes closed, trying to triangulate the sensations she would be feeling if her cock wasn't made of silicone. 

_I thought she was going to need more direction than this. Blake is doing everything right. Like she's done this a lot._

_...Oh. Heck._

_Of course she has, and I didn't even stop to think about it, or talk about it with her, or figure out what I should stay away from, and what was fine, and - I just charged in._

A gagging noise broke Yang's reverie, and she opened her eyes. Blake was past Yang's personal best on Big Dreams, and - _heckheckheck I must have been forcing her down-_

Yang let go of Blake's head, about to apologize, but first - "Aardvark." Yang took a cautious step backwards, freeing herself from Blake's mouth. Her girlfriend coughed, catching her breath.

Kneeling down next to her, Yang opened her mouth, but then Blake held up a hand, made a thumbs up.

_Um. Why was she using their motorcycle code for 'speed is good, keep it up'? She couldn't **breathe**!_

"Blake?" Yang wanted to reach out and take her blindfold off, but... using a safeword wasn't supposed to bring everything to a screeching halt. Just be a pause, and if something needed to stop, then it could happen. But Yang had used the safeword, and Blake was telling her she was fine?

Blake coughed again, swallowed. "You all right?"

"Am _I_ all right? You just about swallowed my dildo, and you're asking if _I'm_ all right?"

"Oh." Next to the yellow of the blindfold, Blake's blush was even more evident. "Forgot you couldn't feel me going deeper."

"I thought I had just shoved you down there, and you couldn't breathe."

She shrugged. "Couldn't. Did it to myself, though. Didn't mean to scare you."

Yang let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I just... really don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." _And I can't be sure that you'll tell me, instead of just doing it for me._

Bringing her cuffed hands up to frame Yang's face, Blake said, "Yang, I really do like doing this. Licking, sucking, swallowing, all of it. And I especially love doing it for you."

Placing her hands over Blake's, Yang sighed. "I'm really bad at being your boss."

"It's okay. You have to start somewhere, right?"

Yang nodded.

"Do you want to start where we were? _Before_ I got all greedy for all of your cock? Something else?"

It was so weird to Yang, looking up, expecting to see Blake's tender golden eyes, and just seeing that blindfold. Without Blake's eyes and ears to go off of, Yang felt all at seas with judging her emotions. _When in doubt, ask._ "How are you doing?"

Blake 'looked' down at herself. "I... may need to take my panties off. I wasn't exaggerating about loving all that."

Yang looked up, a smile starting to grow on her face. "I think I can help with that."

"Good, because I wasn't looking forward to hopping around, trying to do it with handcuffs on." 

After snorting at the mental image, Yang leaned forward and kissed Blake's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blake dropped her hands down to Yang's harness, wrapping her fingers under the broad straps. "Want to get back into it?" She grinned widely, "And by it..."

Yang rolled her eyes, and balled a fist in Blake's hair, pushing her down again. As soon as Blake found Yang's cock again, she obligingly set back to work, using her handhold to pull herself deeper. Just to reassure herself, Yang let go of Blake's hair, letting her set her own pace. Which left Yang trying to figure out how to get Blake's panties off. Or really, _how_ to get Blake face down and bent over the desk again. 

_Okay, dom thought time._

_It was really getting warm in here._

_For a change, I can actually think of it like a fight. One that Blake is throwing, but... kneeling to standing. How?_

_Keep contact, keep her attention, but move._

Yang waited until Blake had pulled back to a moment to catch her breath. Pushing off her curled toes and Blake's shoulder, Yang raised herself up, taking hold of her cock to keep the tip of it on Blake's lips. Blake wasn't making it easy on her, trying to pull Yang's cock back into her mouth, despite the increasing angle. And her hands in Yang's harness weren't helping. 

_Hand control. People follow their heads and their hands._

Finally standing again, Yang pried Blake's hands loose. Which wasn't that hard, since Blake was nicely distracting herself. She interlaced her fingers with Yang's, trying to force herself deeper.

 _Pretty_.

But Blake had taken the bait. Yang started pulling her hands higher, and when the chain dangling between the cuffs caught on Blake's throat, Blake got it. She pulled back off Yang's cock, and as she tried to recover her breath, Yang was able to pull Blake to her feet. Even if she didn't seem completely capable of standing on her own right now.

Just as well she didn't need to.

Yang half-pulled, half-dragged her to the desk, shoving her roughly against it. And when Blake's tender ass hit the edge of the desk, she yelped, flinching up and away.

Which made it easy to spin her around, and from there, a hand between Blake's shoulder blades had her bent over the desk again. And Blake's arms, by some fell practice not of Yang's doing, were behind her back again. 

For old time's sake, Yang gave the Bellabooty a couple of slaps as she pondered her next move. Unlike before, Blake was letting out little gasps with each slap, not holding herself still at all, but grinding against the edge of the desk.

"Yang, please..."

Taking Big Dreams in hand, Yang gave the Bellabooty a few smacks with it. "Please what? Be specific." She dug her fingers under the straps of Blake's panties, teasing them around.

Blake squirmed more, face down on the desk. She shuddered, pushing her butt back at Yang.

"Tease you more?" Yang guided her cock lower, pressing it against the wet fabric of Blake's panties. The purples looked nice together - far enough apart for contrast. 

Whimpering, Blake reached back, trying to make Yang pull her panties down, or do it herself. Either would do. "-please-"

Yang moved her hands to the front of Blake's hips, long enough to get all the straps in hand and pull her panties down past her knees. She could do that much for Blake. But that was it, without direct instructions. Pinning both of Blake's wrists to her lower back again, Yang pulled her hips back. Enough so that her cock wasn't touching Blake anymore, despite her eager twitches. "Come on, Blake, tell me what you want."

Blowing out a breath, and dropping back into that tense stillness, Blake said, "You. I need you."

"Can't you ask nicely?" Yang took hold of the base of her dildo, ready and waiting, as soon as Blake could get the words out.

"Yang-" That stillness was more vibrating with anticipation.

"-Or just beg me?"

"Please! Please, Yang! I need you to fuck me! I need to feel your-"

Yang could guess what the last word was supposed to be, and she had to, given that Blake lost anything resembling verbal coherence as soon as Yang's cock touched her pussy. She didn't get any better as Yang slid into her, but she _did_ get louder.

The first couple of thrusts were careful and slow, as Blake moaned and Yang tried to get used to the new motion. She paused, tightened a strap slightly. Blake made a questioning noise in her throat at the interruption, shifting slightly as she started to turn back to look. More out of habit than the ability to actually see anything, Yang suspected. So she answered Blake's unspoken question with another thrust, developing into an easy rolling of her hips, faster and more confident than she'd been.

A rhythm that Blake could fit herself around, because she started making more intelligible sounds. Lots of 'yes', and 'more', and 'faster'.

Yang was more than happy to put that into practice. She let go of Blake's wrists, and grabbed onto her hips for better leverage. Big Dreams may not have been designed for this, but the constant pressure, vibration, and moaning, gloriously happy, bound Blake were doing good work. And-

Blake had dispensed with offering directions, and was just calling out her name, over and over again. Yang had never thought hearing her own name could be such a turn on. And, as Blake screamed out her name in a breaking voice-

* * *

  
"Yang? Sis? You getting up?" Ruby paused at the door, Crescent Rose over her shoulder. "Practice in the courtyard in ten minutes."

Yang blinked bleary eyes, threw a thumb-up at Ruby, not trusting her voice.

"Okay, see you down there." She slipped out, closing the door quietly.

Forcing herself into a sitting position, Yang scrubbed at her face. _Wake up, Yang. Fantasy's over, back to work._ She grabbed her arm from where it was charging and socketed it in.

Maybe she could find her way back to that fantasy tonight. And maybe Blake would just turn up in Mistral, ready to pick up where they'd left off. Yang snorted, and got out of bed.

Or tried to, at least. Her knees were a lot weaker than she was expecting, and Yang clutched at the bed as they buckled under her.

...She did have ten minutes.


End file.
